Firework
by Katy Perry. LYRICS Do you ever feel like a plastic bagDrifting through the wind, wanting to start again?Do you ever feel, feel so paper thinLike a house of cards, one blow from caving in? Do you ever feel already buried deep?Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thingDo you know that there's still a chance for you'Cause there's a spark in you? You just gotta ignite the light and let it shineJust own the night like the 4th of July 'Cause baby, you're a fireworkCome on, show 'em what you're worthMake 'em go, oh, oh, ohAs you shoot across the sky Baby, you're a fireworkCome on, let your colors burstMake 'em go, oh, oh, ohYou're gonna leave 'em falling down You don't have to feel like a waste of spaceYou're original, cannot be replacedIf you only knew what the future holdsAfter a hurricane comes a rainbow Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closedSo you could open one that leads you to the perfect roadLike a lightning bolt, your heart will blowAnd when it's time, you'll know You just gotta ignite the light and let it shineJust own the night like the 4th of July 'Cause baby you're a fireworkCome on, show 'em what you're worthMake 'em go, oh, oh, ohAs you shoot across the sky Baby, you're a fireworkCome on, let your colors burstMake 'em go, oh, oh, ohYou're gonna leave 'em falling down Boom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moonIt's always been inside of you, you, youAnd now it's time to let it through 'Cause baby you're a fireworkCome on, show 'em what you're worthMake 'em go, oh, oh, ohAs you shoot across the sky Baby, you're a fireworkCome on, let your colors burstMake 'em go, oh, oh, ohYou're gonna leave 'em falling down Boom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moonBoom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moon LYRIC CRITICS TIME '''Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? '''Uhm, I never really compared myself to that of a plastic bag. No, I can't say I ever felt like a plastic bag. And I'm no AT and T customer but I'm pretty sure plastic bags can't feel the capacity in wanting to start over, for they are plastic bags. Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under? ♫Maybe six feet ain't so far down♫ Do you know that there's still a chance for you, 'Cause there's a spark in you? Yea, I know. It's science, though. The reason we produce sparks and shock people is because of atoms. Yea, not too vague information. To read more, click here. ' ''You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine, Just own the night like the 4th of July '''I've never owned a night like July 4th. Maybe you have because you're a celebrity but I think renting a night for as little as ten minutes would cost about $100,000,000,000. Cause, baby, you're a firework'' '''Are you saying I have a short temper? Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh", You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe Hah, k. Kinda scared, now. You don't have to feel like a wasted space, You're original, cannot be replaced Way to re-word the most useless advice ever. After a hurricane comes a rainbow Actually, if I'm not correct, I might have to wikipedia this, perhaps have a neighborhood poll on this, but after a hurricane is a damp, damp destruction. It's one of the lesser known things about hurricanes. Maybe you reason why all the doors are closed. Pessimism. So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road No, no. There is no "perfect road". It's just advice people tell others as a reason to stay alive. News flash, only like 1 in 10,000 humans get to experience the "perfect road" and I'm pretty sure I'm not one of them. Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow I kinda can't help but view this as an insult because I'm pretty sure if your heart is glowing then you have an extraordinary tumor. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Imagine a florescent light. Imagine 10 of them all in 1. Imagine all that light. Yea, gonna be hard to top. It's always been inside of you, you, you, And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough You saying I've been bottling up my emotions? TheSilverIdiots (talk) 17:25, April 17, 2013 (UTC)